Kyuzo
Kyuzo Species data created by TheSagaContinues user Serfious. Kyuzo are a sentient humanoid Species native to the gravity-heavy Outer Rim world of Phatrong, where they evolved dense muscle fibers and fast reflexes. A Species known for its strong sense of honor and proud martial history, the Kyuzo's Clovocs, a subculture of fighting orders that maintained law and order in specific regions of their homeworld, were one the most recognized elements of the Species' culture in the galaxy at large. Kyuzo warriors traditionally wore wide-brimmed war helmets (See Kyuzo Battle Helmet) that also served as shields or as thrown missiles, which were originally designed as a headpiece by the inhabitants of the Kwaidan Peaks to protect travelers from torrential rains during monsoon season in southern Phatrong. Kyuzo Characteristics Personality: A Species known for their strong sense of justice and honor, most Kyuzo regard oaths and contracts as unbreakable; and many Species seek them as mercenaries, law-enforcement personnel and bounty hunters. A highly political Species, the Kyuzo developed societies that spanned considerable geographical areas, and most identify as members of a particular country or region. Most major islands and continents were their own political units, though they do form a loose confederacy. Physical Description: 'Kyuzo have green skin ranging from lighter olive shades, to deep blue-green colors, and wrinkled faces that sported a pair of piercing, yellowish eyes. There are two primary phenotype within the Kyuzo population: some have compound eyes, while others have eyes with black, slit-shaped pupils akin to those of Humans. 'Age Groups: Kyuzo age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Outer Rim planet of Phatrong, home to heavy gravity and mountainous climates. Languages: Kyuzo favor their own language, Kyuzo, which consists of quickly spoken short words and phrases. Although Kyuzo could learn to understand Basic without difficulty, and most picked up the skill at a young age, they find it difficult to speak and grammatically confusing. Example Names: Drego, Embo, Grimshaw, Khalu, Noru, Nyessa, Streehn, Zuvio. Adventurers: '''The Kyuzo Species are not a prominent Species in the galaxy at large, though some travel extensively for business, trade, and exploration, often in the service of a Clovoc, or to escape other. Most Kyuzo that leave Phatrong become Soldiers, with the rest either becoming Scouts, or in the case of merchants and businessmen, Nobles. Kyuzo Species Traits Kyuzo share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Kyuzo receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Wisdom and Charisma. Kyuzo are flexible and nimble, but trust too easily and and difficulty finding common ground with outsiders. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Kyuzo have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Kyuzo have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Heightened Agility: A Kyuzo may choose to reroll any Acrobatics checks, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Expert Jumper: A Kyuzo's dense muscle fibers make them Expert Jumpers. A Kyuzo may Take 10 on Jump checks even when distracted or rushed. They may also choose to reroll any Jump check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Special Equipment: Kyuzo suffer limitations outside their atmosphere. Without a Highly Pressurized Breath Mask, a Kyuzo begins to Suffocate. ** A replacement mask costs 2,000 credits (500 credits on Phatrong), and a year's supply of cartridges costs 200 credits (50 credits on Phatrong). Kyuzo characters begin play with these items at no cost. A High Pressure Breath Mask is poisonous to other Species. * Weapon Familiarity: Kyuzo treat a Kyuzo Battle Helmet as a Simple Weapon (Melee), rather than a Exotic Weapon (Melee) for purposes of proficiency and prerequisites. * Automatic Languages: All Kyuzo can speak, read, and write Kyuzo. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Kyuzo